piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Turner Jr.'s mother
|latest=''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' |last= |cause= |portrayer= |}} This woman was the mother of Will Turner and the wife of Bootstrap Bill Turner. After Bootstrap left his wife and his son, she raised their son alone in England. After she died, Will went to look for his father until he was found adrift at sea nexted to a wrecked vessel on the crossing of England. Biography Some time after his adventures with the crew of La Fleur de la Mort, Billy Turner met this woman. They fell in love and married. Mrs. Turner met one of Billy's old friends, the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow, and they had a few adventures together. More than once, Jack saved the lives of the young couple. By the late 1710s, Billy and his wife were in Scotland. It was here that they conceived a child, a boy whom his father named William, though would at times be nicknamed "Will". Shortly after William's birth, his parents moved to the Colonies, eventually settling in North Carolina. Billy found a job as a sailor on a merchant ship. Shortly before having set sail, his wife had given him a handkerchief, which he would keep throughout his further adventures.Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow However, on one of the voyages, his ship was captured by Spanish pirates off the coast of Tortuga. Billy was stranded on the island, with no contact with his wife. There, he was reunited with Jack, who promised to take him back to his family aboard the Black Pearl. However, that was a lie, because the Pearl sailed for New Orleans and later for South America. Through unknown circumstances, Will's mother moved with her son to England, where she remained for the rest of her life until her passing.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Legacy Posthumously, Will's mother gained a daughter-in-law when Elizabeth Swann married Will during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End She also became grandmother with the arrival of Will's and Elizabeth's son Henry Turner.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Behind the scenes *In Poseidon's Peak Arabella Smith begins dating "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. This has led some to speculate that Arabella may be the mother of Will Turner. They point to a section from The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company that states that she "wed a pirate, and is mother to a pirate", as well as Jack's indication in Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean that he knew Bootstrap's wife well, and that they'd all had quite a few adventures together. But Will Turner's stating in The Curse of the Black Pearl that his mother had died clashes with the Secret Files wanting Arabella dead, meaning his mother is either somebody else or the information obtained by the Files is incorrect. Appearances *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Individuals Category:Turner family Category:Inhabitants of North Carolina Category:Deceased individuals